


The Greatest Thing You Ever Did

by rhettsfirmballsack



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsfirmballsack/pseuds/rhettsfirmballsack





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett fucks you. 


	2. The Next Morning

Rhett texts you the next morning and asks if you'd like to meet him for coffee. 

You accept!


	3. Coffee Shop Creeper

You sit with Rhett at one of the small round tables, adjacent from each other, sharing idle chit-chat and if you want to fuck again. 

Suddenly, you spot a familiar presence looking in the coffeehouse window. 

"I'm sorry, we'll have to do this later!" you said with your voice in a panic before sprinting in the opposite direction.


	4. Out Of Breath

Giving it everything you got, you take off running. 

You suddenly start to have flashbacks to the time your ex got super drunk one night and began chasing you down the street with a knife.


	5. It's Getting Darker

You faint and collapse on the sidewalk.


End file.
